Walk in the forest
by SirenScream42
Summary: Just more smut.XD


Siren smiled as the water lapped around her thighs. She was perched on a log, a remarkably strong one, above a deep lake in Detroit. Looking up, she saw the familiar sight of the black and gold cyber ninja appear out of the trees, watching her. She raised a servo and waved, which he returned with a small smile of his face. Standing up, she made her way over to him, legs dripping with water. "Hey prowl, What's up?"

Prowl smiled at the femme. "Optimus wants us to go on patrol." She laughed out loud.

"Alright, Prowl. You know, you could've just radioed me." Siren started to walk with prowl, shaking the water off her legs. Prowl felt his faceplate heat up and intertwined their servos. "I wanted to come get you."

Siren blushed and smiled at Prowl. The two 'bots were trying out a human custom and "dating". It was a new experience for both bots. The Decepticons didn't really get the concept of being with someone romantically, just kissing and all. Some Decepticons had mates, but the basic programming in every processer was fighting, surviving, and fucking. Siren was a bit more sensitive, but she did have a brief fling with Starscream. The male seeker still felt feelings for her, though.

As an Autobot-and a cyber ninja- Prowl had learned to put the team first and feelings second. There weren't many femmes around when he was a young 'bot anyway, so he had never really had a relationship.

The pair continued to walk through the forest, holding servos, enjoying each others company, and the sweet silence of nature. Prowl watched as she held out her free servo and caught a leaf on it, smiling. He leaned over to her and kissed her cheek, faceplate flaming. Siren looked at him, surprised, as he looked away, embarrassed.

"You missed." Prowl looked at her, optics wide. Siren smiled at him. "You missed."

The seeker slipped her arms around Prowl's neck and kissed him full on the mouth, offlining her optics. Prowl stood for a second, shocked, but then kissed back, pulling her close and resting his hands on the back of her wings. Prowl felt slightly bolder and ran his glossa along Siren's lower lip, eliciting a moan from the femme. Prowl pushed his glossa in and tangled it with Siren's, backing the femme against a tree.

Siren moaned again as Prowl started to fondle her wings. He had always been taken with them. They were so strong, and she was so beautifully graceful when she flew. And, of course, They were a greatly sensitive spot. It gave Prowl an advantage over her.

Siren moaned lightly, arching her back into Prowl's ministrations. Prowl smirked and pressed his chassis to her, scraping them together. "Prooowl..." she moaned, writhing against him, grinding their crotch plates together, wings scraping the bark off the tree she had 'somehow' slid down. Prowl hissed in pleasure and ground back, making the femme moan. Shit, she was getting him so damn hot. She bucked back up, pawing desperately at his chest plate, face flushed so cutely, grinding their crotch plates together again. Prowl chuckled, then raised an optic ridge as she glanced down fearfully. Prowl glanced down to see what she was staring at.

Prowl's plating had retracted, and his plug was stiff and erect. He blushed in embarrassment and humiliation as he pulled back, crouching in on himself to try and hide his shame. "I..I'm sorry, Siren!" He said, desperately trying to make up for shocking her so badly. He optics lowered in shame, faceplate burning, but they widened as a white servo teased the tip of his plug, and another cupped his chin and tilted his face up to kiss him.

"Siren…What….?" Prowl gasped out as she traced her servo lightly over his plug, glossa tracing his lips. "Mmm…Prowl, you should have told me you wanted to interface." she purred, giggling. "I would have been more than happy to oblige."

"Y-you would have?" Prowl gasped out as her servo wrapped around his plug and started pumping. Siren dipped lower and started to lick over his abdomen. "Mhm. You're such a handsome 'bot, I would've let you take me any time." Siren giggled as she lowered her face to his dripping plug. Her glossa snaked out and lapped at his slit, grinning when she heard him moan loudly. She lapped at the fluid leaking from his plug as he writhed and moaned, arching his back. Giggling, she wrapped an arm around Prowl's neck and pulled him towards her body, spreading her legs. Prowl blushed, and groaned again as Siren rubbed her crotch against his plug, only this time, she had retracted her plating.

"Hannn..S-siren…A-Are you sure..?" Prowl gasped out, groaning as she rubbed her wet port against his plug again. Siren smiled benignantly and nodded.

"Prowl….I want you….so bad….Please." Siren mewled, shuddering and grinding against him again. Prowl hissed in pleasure, and made the connection between them. Both 'bots moaned loudly, rocking against the other. Prowl growled into pleasure on started thrusting hard. He knew he wasn't the first mech she had interfaced with, but damned if he was going to let his beautiful seeker fall into someone else's arms. Prowl lifted her light frame up and pushed her back against the tree, giving him more leverage to thrust into her warm, sweet port.

"A-AAAAAAHAH! PROWL!" Siren moaned as his large plug slid across the sensitive wires inside of her. She writhed and bucked against Prowl, claws scrabbling over his chest plate. It burst open of it's own violation, Prowl's gold spark pulsing and twisting violently, engorged with lust. Siren's own chest plates opened wide, showing her own lustful violet spark.

"Siren…Oh…Will you be my bond mate?" Prowl looked down at her, azure optics wide behind his visor. Siren reached up and took his visor off, revealing his optics. "What….Siren…" he moaned, continuing the steady rhythm he had, lubricant trickling from Siren's port, forming a small puddle under her aft.

"I-I wanted to see your optics…" She said breathlessly, spark aching, "When I said yes… Prowl… I love you…" Siren gasped as prowl crashed their bodies together and sealed their lips together in a searing kiss. Siren cried out, shrieking to the heavens as Prowl ground their chests together and thrust his hips violently, biting possessively at the wires in her neck.

"Mine." He growled. "My mate." Their sparks twirled and meshed together, sending both 'bots into a higher level of pleasure. At the rate they were going, it wouldn't be long before they--

"P-PROOOOOOOOOOOWL!" Siren howled at the top of her vocalizer, shaking from the sheer force of her overload. Prowl followed shortly, howling his overload. Prowl collapsed on top of the femme as their sparks slipped back into their spark chambers, and the world went dark.

" Prowl!!"

"Huh?" The mech slowly rebooted as he heard Optimus's voice ring in his audio. He and Siren were on the floor of the forest, snuggled together. Siren stirred slightly during recharge, mumbling softly. "Optimus?"

"Prowl, where are you?! I've been calling you for hours!" Prowl smiled.

"Sorry, We've been, ah, busy."


End file.
